ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Surge
John Powers is a 15 year-old boy who lives in Titans Earth HQ. He was aware of and loved the Teen Titans exploits battling villains and monsters and one day hoped to be one of them. Now he is part of his own team Titans Earth or Titans E. His father, Dr. Powers, and his assistant Dr. Telectric were scientists working on electrical currents and how to get living creatures connected to the currents so they can better manipulate the technology around them. But after their first test by connecting a rat to the Electric Currents (very original name, I know) they discovered that rat was so overloaded with power that it destroyed all the electronic technology in the lab they were working in. The rat died shortly after and Dr. Powers realised that this experiment was too unstable but Dr. Telectric disagreed. He thought the reason this happened was because the rat was too small to contain the electricity safely. He suggested working on humans but Dr. Powers just said forget about the whole experiment. Not listening to Dr. Powers words, he kidnapped Dr. Powers' son, John, and tried the experiment on him. It had a different affect but even worse. John was over surged with power and was lost in the Electrical Current forever. Dr. Powers figured this out and got Dr. Telectric arrested for murder. Dr. Telectric was put in jail. A year later, in a lightning storm, John was brought back from the Electrical Current when a lightning bolt hit a power line in Japan. Since there was a world-wide news report about John, everyone knew what he looked like. Everyone recognised him and called the authorities. John was taken back to Jump City in America to his parents. In that time when John was in the electric current, Dr. Telectric escaped prison and had made a machine which would bring him into the Electrical Current safely. When he used the machine it started a fire in the warehouse he was hiding in. Dr. Telectric managed to get into the current safely but became a virus which set electronic devices on fire if he went through them. Dr. Powers tested his son for any side affects. He found out that there were but they were amazing. He told his son of his abilities to control and manipulate electricity and electronics. There was also the side affect that if his powers were used without a proper suit he his molecules would move so fast that he would be wiped off the plane of existence faster than light. Dr. Powers created a suit for him and designed it like a superhero costume that he could wear under his normal clothes. He worked on using his powers with his father in a lab under his house and became a superhero named Surge. All the while Dr. Telectric newly named himself Pyrus, plotted his revenge on Dr. Powers for getting him arrested and put in jail. Surge was recognised by the Teen Titans and helped them track down and defeat the villain Overload. For this he was made an honorary Titan and his dream was fulfilled. Personality and Appearance John is a cheerful and fun-loving person. He is also very smart in the world of technology which he inherited from his father. He loves to tell jokes, pull pranks and play video games. He is a bit secretive over personal things as he was brought up to hide his powers from everybody else when he is not fighting crime. Sometimes he can get a 'bit' to obsessive over projects that he is working on but in the end that helps him come through, especially when fighting crime. His appearance is normal but he is wearing a special suit underneath which keeps him alive. When he is fighting crime his suit to keep him alive is seen. It is blue with white lightning bolts in random places over the shirt. there is a large lightning bolt across his chest which is sort of like his symbol. Surge has black shades to cover his eyes. He has short black hair and his eyes are dark blue. Abilities Surge has the ability control and manipulate electricity and electronics in anyway he wants. He can use it to create weapons much like the ability that Green Lanterns have. He can shoot electricity out of any body part he wants which allows him to fly(by shooting it from his feet) and can shoot electricity from his hands. Surge can also travel through the Electronic Current and electric currents such as power lines and any household electronics. He has the ability to control machines which is useful to many people such as his Father and he can recharge any machine which is very useful to his best friend from the Teen Titans, Cyborg. Team Surge is part of Titans Earth, an organisation of 5 teens fighting for truth and justice all around the world. Their base is of the other side of Jump City, home to the original Teen Titans. They all became honorary Titans through their own ways. Their leader Crossbow, is the most serious of the group. Eklypse is the youngest and the most mysterious members of Titans E. Surge is the smartest of the group as he was home schooled by his father Dr. Powers. He also seems to have a crush on Rush as they have many similarities. Rush is a bit of a prankster and she is always rushing ahead with out thinking. Last of all Wildfire. Wildfire is Starfire's younger brother and is a fun loving member. He has a crush on Crossbow but because Crossbow is so serious, Wildfire has never managed to win her over. Members * Crossbow: Crossbow (AKA: Paula Bertinelli) is the leader of Titans E. She always likes to be in charge and is very serious. Sometimes she can get a bit to determined sometimes leaving her vulnerable. She is a vegetarian and refuses to eat meat. * Eklypse (AKA: Eklypse Luna): Despite his age he is probably the most mature member of Titans E, even Crossbow isn't so serious sometimes. With his past of his mother dying and blaming it on himself he has always been quite the sad-sack. He escaped his father the evil moon demon, Lunaron, to go to his cousin Raven and live with her as a Teen Titan, instead he wound up being part of Titans Earth. Eklypse's closest friend is Surge as they were the first to males in the Titans Earth group. * Surge (AKA: John Powers): Surge is the smartest of Titans E. He has an excellent knowledge of technology and control over it too, along with electricity. He got his superpowers in a lab accident with his father's lunatic ex-assistant when he was kidnapped by him. His father encouraged him to become a hero because of his past. He became an honorary Titan by helping the Teen titans track down Overload and saved Cyborgs life. He also seems to have a crush on the speedster/prankster of Titans E, Rush. * Rush (AKA: Leela Adams): Rush is the uncle of Barry Allen (AKA: The Flash). She inherited his powers and was trained by him on how to use them. Her father Drake Adams is a single father because Rush's mother Henrietta Adams died of Cancer. Rush is a prankster and she likes to pull a lot of them on Eklypse which she calls 'Sunshine' (made up by Wildfire, see below). This is ironic for two reasons. Her best friend with-in Titans E is Crossbow, even though they are complete opposites. Rush is laid back and messy while Crossbow is serious and organised. She is very fast and rushes into situations without thinking * Wildfire (AKA: Ryand'r): Wildfire is the fun-loving one of the group. He is the younger brother of Starfire and comes from the planet Tameran. Wildfire and Eklypse don't exactly see eye to eye as they are complete opposites but they still get along well. Wildfire is the Titans Earth official 'Nickname Giver' as he has given everyone in the group a nickname, much to everybody's annoyance. Eklypse has been given the most nicknames and especially hates the one: Sunshine. Wildfire has developed a crush on Crossbow but all his attempts to ask her out have failed due to the fact that she is either too busy or too serious...to take him seriously. Trivia * Surge's suit is also connected to the Electrical Current so Surge's suit does not get destroyed while travelling thorough the portal. * His father encouraged Surge to be a hero because his father was killed by a burglar who was robbing a bank. Dr. Powers' father tried to stop him but got shot instead. * Cyborg and Surge are good friends because of there same love and knowledge of technology and Surge saved Cyborg when Overload stole all the power out of him. (A creation of Jono46)Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes